An Unbelievable Fairytale
by Flaws
Summary: She is a boyish girl with shy personalities. Her life in school are nightmares for her. He is a laid-back yet smart boy. His life at his own house seemed to be giving him lots of stress. Will their life change for better when they meet? SoraNamineRoxas AU
1. First Day Of School

This is the first chapter of my second story, _An Unbelievable Fairytale_. I hope you enjoy it. I apologize if there are any errors in this. I hope there will be more people reviewing but not just favourite this story like my previous story, _Disaster_. And I will try not to make the character OCC. I know that the previous story had many characters OCC. This story I will make it better and make sure there will be no OCC-ness or at least, not too much.

This story will be a little different form the previous one. The genre for this story is Friendship and Romance. Sorry if I ruin all the romantic and fluffy moments as I'm not good at writing and knowing about romance. I'm not really interested in romance, for your information. And this story will be a little tragedy. There will be characters that are hateful in this story but trust me, I have no intention of bashing or anything. It's just for this story's sake that I made the characters sounded evil.

And sorry if you don't like the plot or anything. I just want to try out different couples on different plots. But don't worry, after this story, there will be another upcoming story with other couples. I can't reveal which couple am I writing about, if not, it's not going to be exciting and interesting.

And now, I will write a short summary about this story.

Namine Strife, a shy boyish girl who has been bullied and underestimated by other people from school but not by some particular group. They may look cold and arrogant, but in the truth, they're not. Even though they're from wealthy families, they do not act arrogantly but kind and helpful instead. On the other hand, there is a quiet and apparently cold boy who does not really care about other people, but the true self of him is actually very kind and sensitive. And his older brother is apparently lazy and laid-back smart person with lots of freedom but what if his real life is actually not like what other people imagined and thought?

I hope you enjoy this chapter and review after reading.

I own nothing.

* * *

First day of school

"Namine dear, it's time to wake up! Today is your first day of school and I'm sure you don't want to get detention!" The black-haired 21-year-old lady call out from the kitchen as she flips the omelette.

"I had woke up 20 minutes ago, my dear Tifa-san," the pale blonde said as she went down the stairs, while tying half of her hair up. "So, what's for breakfast today?"

"Ham omelette. Your brother will send you to school today, so eat them quickly alright? Don't keep your brother waiting for you too long."

"Tell him there's no need for him to send me to school, he has work to do too."

"Dear, your brother wants to spend more time with you. And besides, you're in a school which allows girls to choose if they want to wear pants or skirts, since you've chose to wear pants, you don't have to worry about taking a ride on your brother's motorbike, my dear tomboy." Tifa laugh a little at the end, Namine pout.

"That's not it! I just don't want to give troubles to nii-san."

"I know, Namine. I was just pulling your leg."

"That's not even _close_ to funny, for your information..."

"Okay, enough of the conversation. Hurry eat and go to school with your brother."

"Hai~" Namine said as she munch the omelette.

-----

"So, how are you feeling?" The older pale blonde ask.

"What do you mean how I'm feeling? I'm feeling fine and healthy."

The older pale blonde laugh a little. "That's not it. I'm asking if you're excited about starting another new year studying in school."

"Well..." Namine shrug. "So-so..."

"Why?"

"Because I'll miss you, nii-san!" Namine said while pouting as she hug her brother.

"Flattering will only lead you nowhere."

Namine smile sheepishly while chuckling as she hop onto the backseat.

-----

"Morning sunshine... It's time to wake up." The younger twin yawn while waking his older twin brother. "Onii-san..." The dirty blonde call out teasingly. He never called his twin brother that, even though he's older than him, but he never call him 'onii-san' before. He only call him that in order to tease him. "Wake up, we're gonna be late if you're sleeping for another one minute..."

"Got it, got it..." The older twin said drowsily.

"Great. It's the first day of our 3rd year in High School and I don't want to get any detention, and we won't get any today." The younger one patted his older brother's back as he stand up. "I'll go get a shower now. You go help me iron my uniforms, yeah? Thank you, shall treat you ice-cream later on." He wink to his twin brother while giving him a thumb-up.

"Stop giving me that bullshit. Why didn't you iron your uniforms yesterday?!" The brunette throw his pillow at the dirty blonde and he caught it on time.

"Please? Yesterday I'm too tired and fell asleep. I swear I'll treat you something later on."

"This will be last time I'll iron your uniform for you."

"Thanks! You're the best brother ever."

"Yeah yeah... Whatever."

-----

"I'll come and fetch you home after school." The older blonde inform.

"Nah... I'll go back by myself. You still have many packages to deliver. Don't rush yourself." The younger blonde smile. "I'll be fine by myself."

"Okay then. If something happens--"

"Call you immediately, right? I know, now get going."

The older blonde ruffle his younger sister's hair while giving her a small smile before leaving.

-----

"Oh my gosh! It's the Hikari twins! Oh my goodness!" A girl with brown long hair shouted. Everyone surrounded the Hikari twins after hearing that as the two twins come out from the car with awkward smiles.

"E-eh haha hello, morning." The brunette sweatdropped after hearing the girls squealed and screamed. He just greeted them awkwardly and they reacted as if he had kissed them. "Oh my goodness... What are we suppose to do?" The older twin elbowed his younger twin brother.

"What do you plan to do? Just walk pass them then." The younger one shrugged and just walk straight into the school without reacting to any of the crazy fangirls while pulling his older twin brother along.

"Whew... That was close... I thought Riku was going to meet us at our house!" The brunette shouted angrily.

"Sorry guys, something came up when I'm on the way to your house. So how did you two made your way through the bunch of crazy girls earlier?" A voice spoke from behind which startled both the twins.

"You! Hisagi Riku! What's so important that you abandoned us?! And we just squeeze through the crowd."

"Well... An old lady had troubles climbing up the overhead bridge... So me, the kind soul went up and help her. Is it wrong for me to do that?" Riku laugh a little.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad everything's over. And we're going to our class now..." The dirty blonde said quietly.

"Hey Roxas, you're in the same class as Sora?" Riku ask casually yet quietly.

"Yeah... So does Kairi and Yuffie... What about you?"

"I'm in the same class as Zexion, Axel and Demyx." Riku smile a little.

"Good for you then. As for me, this guy is so going to bug me for the whole year." Roxas pointed his twin brother with his thumb, causing Sora to be angry and wanted to bite his thumb but failed to.

-----

"Wow... Look who's here... It's the greatest dork, Namine Strife..." It's Misami Larxene, she seemed to be having a crush on a certain guy called Axel. But she seemed to be liking to bully timid and shy person like Namine. "Why are you alone? Don't tell me you didn't get to make any friends for the past three years in Twilight High..." She sung as she walk towards Namine. While Namine on the other hand, keep walking backwards. Larxene flash a mocking smirk. "If so..." Larxene grab a small portion of Namine's hair that are lying on her shoulder gently. "Poor," she then slid her hand until the end of Namine's pale blonde long smooth hair and place her hand on her shoulder. "Little," she grip her shoulder which Namine could feel pain. "Thing...!" Larxene then push Namine backwards, putting lots of strength pushing her with a mocking smirk. The crowd laughed at Namine. Namine closed her eyes, expecting to hit the wall. But instead, she could feel someone held her shoulder.

"Says who?" A feminine voice could be heard. "I'm her friend."

"M-Misaki Kairi?!" Larxene say with shock. Then she laughed. "H-how could it be? She's a dork and a dork could be friends with such a famous and rich girl? Don't treat me like an idiot."

Namine dare not open her eyes. It's embarrassing. And now, she had made an innocent person involve. Namine couldn't care anymore, she ran away without opening her eyes. Her knuckles are turning white as she tighten her grip on her book. "Hey, wait up!" The feminine voice call out.

"I want to go home! Now! Stop laughing! Sto--"

_BANG!_

Namine and the other guy fell on the ground. All her books scattered on the floor, she hurriedly get up and pick up all her books. _Wait a minute, there's one more book... Where is it? Did I drop it earlier when running? I'll go back to search for it._

"Looking for this?" A gentle voice said politely. Namine looked up. It's a guy with steel-blue hair. His right eye was covered by his long and thick bang.

"I-I'm sorry! I knocked onto you earlier..." She said softly, bowing politely.

"It's okay. Accidents are bound to happen. But be careful next time. Don't run with your eyes closed." He said jokingly while poking her forehead gently before walking away.

-----

"I'll have my seat here. No matter which angle, the teacher won't catch me sleeping during lessons," Sora laughed. "Hey, sit beside me, Roxas!"

"Why must I?" Roxas raise an eyebrow.

"In order to let me copy your work," Sora put a thumb-up. In the truth, the two twins are smart. But Sora is a little lazy compared to Roxas.

Roxas shrugged before placing his bag on the table. "I wonder who's our teacher this year... Whoever it is, I sure do hope he or she has great patience..."

"Yeah... Our teacher last year actually gone crazy after taking our crazy and rebelling class..." Sora said with sympathy while shaking his head.

-----

"Okay... Let me see... If I'm wrong, my class this year is class 3-2..." Namine muttered to herself.

"You're at the same class as me! Oh, so does Kairi!" A cheery voice exclaimed happily behind Namine, which gave her a great surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little too loud." She chuckled. "Nice to meet you! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest ninja on the whole university!" Namine raised an eyebrow.

_N-Nin...Ninja? And... the greatest on the w-whole u-universi-sity?_

After that Namine could hear a chuckle. "Pardon her random-ness, Namine."

_This voice... Don't tell me it's..._

"Hello, I'm Misaki Kairi. You're Namine, right?" The red-head smile. Namine bow a little. Feeling kind of awkward. This is the first time since people talking to her nicely. "We'll be in the same class for the whole year! I'm excited to work with you, Nam!"

"N-Nam?"

"Oh, if you don't mind me calling you that." Kairi chuckle. "I have a habit of calling people's name in shortform."

"O-oh, it's okay. Same goes to you. I'll be looking forward to work with both of you." Namine bow politely.

"Hurray! I've made another new friend this year!" Yuffie smile. "Let's get in, Nami!"

-----

The class was as noisy as usual. People throwing paper balls at each other. Girls gossiping at a corner. Boys talking about how they spent their holidays. Sora and Roxas were playing their PSP. As for Yuffie, Kairi and Namine... They just simply stare at each other while Namine was tightening her grip on her books every minute, staring at the floor. Yuffie sat in front of Namine, Kairi sat beside Namine. The three of them were at the back of the class, near the window. "So..." Kairi started awkwardly. "You're always alone?"

"Y-yeah..."

_Why are they staring at me like this? I feel uncomfortable..._

"So what's your hobby, Nami?" Yuffie grinned. Namine look up slowly before answering her question.

"D-drawing..."

"Drawing? That's totally cool! What do you normally draw about?"

"Scenery..." Namine said quietly.

"You don't have to be afraid of us. We won't harm you in any way. Relax," Kairi place her hand on Namine's gently. "You don't have to grab you books so tightly. We won't take them away from you."

"Okay class 3-2. I'm your homeroom teacher for this year, my name is Mr. Zack Fair. Call me Mr. Fair please." The class went quiet and silent as soon as they heard the black spiky head said the first word. The teacher look around the classroom. All the students went back to their seats as soon as he spoke. He chuckle softly. "Well, looks like you guys know about me quite well, eh? Yes, I'm your form teacher for this year because of your behaviour last year." Zack walk around the classroom. He could see some of the girls were giggling and staring at him flirtatiously. "I'm friendly and nice if you're nice to the other teachers. But I can be challenging and hateful if you guys are not behaving well." All eyes were on him when he's walking with his arms folded. "Got it, kids? So show respect to everyone who you meet. You show respect to me, and I'll show respect to you."

"Yes, sir." The class echoed.

"Good," Zack snap his fingers and went forward to his desk. "This is your timetable for your class, have a look at it before I introduce myself to you all."

After distributing the papers around the classroom, Zack smile widely to the class. "Okay. Let me start off with the basis. My name. I'm Zack Fair, this year I'm 25. I will teach you guys PE and History. I enjoy hanging out with my friends and going to gym with my friends too. Anything else you guys want to know?"

"Oh oh, me!" A girl with black long hair raised her hand high excitedly.

"Yes, yeah you there. What is it you want to know?"

"Are you single?"

"Well, no. I have girlfriend already." The girls except for Yuffie, Kairi and Namine boo-ed and sighed. "And besides, why do you want to know if I'm single or not?" Zack laugh a little at the end. A guy raise up his hand. "Yes?"

"Is your hair natural?"

"My hair?" He laugh a little. "Yes, they are naturally spiky when I'm born."

"So you're just like the Hikari twins!"

"Is that so? That's cool." Zack laugh a little while saying. "Okay, now it's time for you guys to introduce yourself to me. Let's start from that side." Zack point at Sora,

"What? Me?" Sora pointed himself.

"Yes, you. Please introduce yourself to both me and your classmates although most of us had heard about you, Mr. Hikari Sora."

"Well," Sora shrugged. "Just like you've said, I'm Hikari Sora. 16 this year. Single and loving it. My hobby is sleeping, full stop." Everyone laughed at him, but it's totally different from the way they laugh at Namine. It's more like a... friendly laugh.

"Okay, next please." Zack smile.

When it comes to Roxas, he sighed and stood up lazily. "I'm Hikari Roxas. I have an idiotic fraternal twin older brother who is sitting beside me right now. I like eating sea-salt ice-cream and watching sunsets." After that, he just sat down casually while the girls were squealing softly. The introductions still goes around the classroom. When it's Namine's turn, she stood up shyly. The class boo-ed at her. "No no, that's not the way to act when your classmate is shy. You're suppose to encourage her instead of making her feel discouraged." Zack said while hiding his anger. "Please continue, Miss Strife." He smile to his best friend's younger sister.

Flashback

_"So, which class are you going to teach next year?" Cloud asked casually._

_"Class 3-2. The most havoc class," Zack laugh a little._

_"Then you will have to take a good care of sister."_

_"What? Namine's in class 3-2?"_

_"Yeah... She seemed to be hiding something to both me and Tifa... She always seemed sad and depressed after school but pretends nothing happened..." Cloud sounded worried. Zack patted his best friend's back._

_"Don't worry, I'll take a good care of her." He gave him a assuring smile with a thumb-up._

End of flashback

Namine could see the encouraging look on Zack's face. She knew Zack for quite a long time, for your information, her brother and Zack were best friends since Junior High. But having Zack as her teacher seemed to be a little weird because Namine has been treating Zack as her best friend and brother. "I-I'm Namine Strife... This year, I'm 1-15 years old..." She said while staring at her desk. She could hear Yuffie and Kairi encouraging her softly. Zack smile nicely to her. "Then what do you like to do when you're free?" Namine said softly. "I-I l-like drawing..."

"Then she must be drawing some random shits," a guy with orange hair said, laughing.

"You there, stop it once before I lose my temper which you wouldn't want that to happen." Zack warned, the guy stopped laughing right away. "Thank you, Namine. Next."

Homeroom was pretty quiet and Namine was glad that no one can get to throw paper balls on her. She took a glance on Kairi. Kairi has red-purplish shoulder-length hair, she folded the sleeves of the blouse up until her shoulder. She chose to wear pants today and she had altered it until her knee and wore sneakers. Kairi could feel someone staring at her, she turned around and saw Namine staring at her blankly. She smiled to her. "Yes?" Namine quickly shook her head. "Okay, how about having lunch later on together?"

Namine shook her head. "Nah, you can have it with Yuffie."

"Why? You don't like being around with me? Did I offend you in any ways?" Kairi sounded sad.

"N-no... That's not what I meant. I-I meant, I'm not a person whom everyone likes. I don't wish you to get involved."

"Why? We're friends, aren't we?"

"We... are?"

"Of course! Okay, that's a deal. We'll have lunch together later on." Before Namine could say anything, Kairi took her pen and continued writing things on her paper.

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? Nice? Interesting? Exciting? Boring? Review to tell me what you thought then!


	2. Miracle

I know there are some flaws/errors in this chapter, I apologize. But I still hope you readers will review after reading.

I own nothing.

* * *

Miracle

"Good morning class, I'm your Maths teacher for this year, Miss. Lightning," the strawberry blonde lady said sternly. The class went all quiet except for some boys, they were all whispering something. "This group of people there, what is the commotion there so interesting? Do you mind telling us what is it about?" Lightning ask sarcastically, the guys went silent after that. Lightning roll her eyes in irritation before asking them to pair up themselves, the class complaint out loud. "Hey sensei, today is the _first_ day of school! Why do we have to do works?!" A student shout out, Lightning shot a irritated glare to him immediately.

"Since when did I say we're going to have lessons today?! I just want you guys to introduce yourself to your own partner and after that you're going to tell me what your partner told you to me so that I can learn about you people." Lightning explained while trying to control her temper. "Got it, kids?" The guy who shouted earlier felt embarrassed when the class mock at him for not getting his facts right before shouting.

All the girls wanted to partner with Sora and Roxas, but Sora was rejecting them politely while Roxas ignore them coldly which made the girls squeal in excitement, in the end, the two twins partnered each other.

"Haha! I bet no one would want to partner with that drawing freak!" A certain person laughed. Kairi glare at him before placing her hands on Namine's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll partner you. C'mon, tell me more about yourself. So far, I know that you're a shy girl who likes drawing a lot." Kairi flash out a friendly smile. About Yuffie, she went and partner up with a certain girl called Olette, since her best friend is trying to make friend with Namine. Yuffie is a generous and open-minded person who does not get jealous easily, though she can be a little rude and cocky at times, but still, she's real nice. "W-what about K-Kisaragi-san? You're going to ignore her?" Namine said quietly, trying not to sound offensive to Kairi.

Kairi laugh a little. "That little ninja? How would I ignore her?" Kairi said in between laughters. The way she laugh was more friendly and kind than the normal laughters that Namine heard. Namine suddenly felt her eyes welled up with tears, she quickly wipe her tears. Kairi went forward, taking out a tissue paper. "What's wrong, Namine?"

Namine shook her head. "Nothin'... I just felt... happy..." She said slowly. Kairi stare at her, confused. Namine wipe her tears away before explaining. "Every time, people were mocking at me and looking down at me... They would never talk to me. Whenever they are nice to me, it actually turned out that they just want to make me feel embarrassed."

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi ask nicely while wiping Namine's tears away with a tissue paper.

"You know about the ShinRa company's birthday party that was held last year?" Namine asked. Kairi nodded. "Two particular girls lied to me that it's actually a cowboy party, but before telling me about it, they had lunch and sat beside me. And they told me to wear cowboy-like before going to the party. At that point in time, I thought they truly wanted to be my friend... But when I went into the building, everyone were wearing formal clothes..."

"Oh my... That's mean..." Kairi hug Namine.

"The girls went up to me and mock at me. But you know what?" Namine said with a small laugh at the end. Kairi pulled back, looking at her curiously, Namine let out a grin. "I poured two glasses of red wine on them. One glass on one girl, another glass at another girl. Their expressions were priceless!" Namine and Kairi were laughing while covering their mouths with their hands.

"Nice one there, Nami!" Kairi point her thumb up. After a short moment, both of them stopped laughing. "But... you're not afraid that I'll act like them?"

Namine let out a small smile. "No..." Kairi blink her eyes slowly, waiting for her reason for her answer. "I believe Misaki-san wouldn't do such things. Even if you did, I'm used to these sort of things." Namine let out a silly laugh. Kairi ruffle her hair gently. "Then why did you cry earlier, my dear Namine?" Kairi ask.

"Because it's a miracle for me to meet you, Misaki-san... You're one of the most popular girl in this school, and I'm the most mock-able person in this school who no one will ever want to be around with me... Yet, you're talking to me nicely right now."

Kairi smile when she heard Namine said that. "Okay, back to the topic..." Kairi smile. "How many siblings do you have? Could you tell me more about them if you have siblings?"

"Hm... I have one older brother... He's 23 this year and he delivers packages." Namine said softly.

"What about your parents?"

"W-well... They got into a car accident and passed away 10 years ago..."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Namine..."

Namine shook her head. "It's okay..."

"Okay, it's my turn now." Kairi flash out a grin. "I'm Misaki Kairi, 16 this year and I like to go to the beach and collect seashells. And not to forget that I uses seashells to make key chains and gave to my best friends too, saying that it's their good luck charm." Kairi winked to Namine, causing her to laugh a little softly. "My father works in a office. My mother is a housewife and I do not have any siblings, though I don't mind having a younger brother." Kairi smile widely. "Could you tell me more about your brother?"

"W-what do you want to know about my brother?" Though Namine ask innocently, Kairi blushed. "What's wrong, Misaki-san?"

"N-nothing! J-Just tell me how he act a-around you." Kairi stammered. _Namine, you just made me sound like as if I'm interested in your brother..._

"Well... He's very nice and gentle. Although he may be cold, rude and mean at times, but he's actually very caring... He's just... shy... That's why he does not know how to express himself. He's just like his grilfriend, Tifa-san has difficulties expressing her feelings and thoughts too." Namine said shyly. Kairi smile sweetly to her. Namine blush a little, this is the first time she had friendly conversations with a person in school.

-----

On the other hand... The Hikari twins were up to...

"Hey, have a look at Kairi." Sora gesture at Kairi. Roxas turn his head to Kairi's direction. She seemed to be talking to a pale blonde girl.

Roxas flash out a small smirk. "She's as talkative as ever... She should be with you, onii-san. Two talkative people being together... Hm... Perfect match." Roxas said before leaning his neck on the top of the back of the chair that he's sitting. Sora smacked his head after listening to that. "Get real!" Sora said a little loud which caused everyone to stop whatever they're doing and stare at them.

"What's wrong over there?" Lightning ask sternly.

"N-nothing! Just trying to joke around, I'm sorry, sensei." Sora bowed politely. After everyone continue doing what they're doing earlier, Roxas let out a short laugh while Sora punched his arm.

-----

"Alright, guys." Everyone stopped whatever they're doing and went back to their seats. "Both you and your partner will have to stand up and tell me what both of you told each other. The boy who has a black T-shirt underneath your school uniform, you start first." Lightning was referring to Sora.

"Well... he told me that he like playing video games, skateboarding, eating ice-creams and watching sunsets." Actually, Roxas did not tell anything to Sora just now. Since the two of them are twins, they know and understand each other more than others know and understand them. Lightning could tell that both of them are twins. "Forget it, since both of you are twins. I bet both of you don't have to tell each other about yourselves to know about each other more."

"But didn't you just said that you want to know about us too?"

Lightning had almost forgotten about that. "Then continue."

"Well... I'm Roxas and he's Sora. Sora likes to slack and hang out with his friends. He's very smart contrary that he's lazy." Roxas said in a monotone voice.

After that, when it's Namine and Kairi's turn...

"M-Misaki-san was my partner earlier..." Lightning nodded, asking Namine to continue. "S-she likes to c-collect seashells and go for a w-walk on the beach..." Namine's voice went softer and softer. Kairi smiled to Namine though she's not looking at her. "Namine likes to draw and she has one older brother who is very protective and caring towards her. And Namine is a girl who is strong and does not like playing dolls when young but toy airplanes instead. Although she had been bullied severe times in school, she never cried because of that. And plus, although her brother was very concern and protective of her, she did not tell anything about her being bullied in school to her brother." Kairi smile after finishing talking.

After everyone had finished introducing their partners, the sensei surprisingly introduce herself to the whole class too. "Lightning is my nickname, you don't have to know my real name as it's none of your business. I'm 21 this year and I'm not a person who you can mess with."

With that, the whole class especially the boys sweatdropped and jaw dropped.

-----

"I'm your art teacher, Mr. Marluxia." The pink-haired man introduced.

"Wow... Gay... Check out the colour of his hair..." A certain student said out loud, the whole class laughed after hearing that.

After art period, which all they did was listening to Marluxia's lecture which the boys will never make fun of him ever again. Kairi went up to Namine. "Let's go have lunch together."

Kairi, Yuffie and a wavy brown-haired girl lead Namine to the garden while Kairi held her hand gently. The sakura flower petals were scattered on the floor gracefully, Namine feel like drawing the scene on her sketchbook. But before she remembered that her sketchbook was left in class, which she had never leave her sketchbook in class before. Kairi pulled Namine out of a sudden. Namine could hear some boys' laughter, are they walking towards them? No way! Namine hate being in a bunch of people! She does not want to be mocked at again. Namine closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't worry, we're all nice people - we won't treat they way how the others treated you." Kairi assured Namine. She then open her eyes slowly, she adjust her spectacles while opening her eyes. She could see Yuffie staring at her, she blush a little. "E-eh? K-Kisaragi-san...? What are y--"

"Pretty!" Yuffie interrupted Namine. She took off Namine's black spectacles. "Could you see what is this shape?" Yuffie went and pointed at a red-head's eyes, who was sitting on a bench which is a few metres away from them. Namine nodded slowly. "It's a raindrop shape..." Namine answer softly. Yuffie ran towards Namine again. "Why did you put on spectacles when your eyesight wasn't bad at all and you have pretty eyes! Look!" Yuffie lift up Namine's face. The other two girls went and have a look. They said her eyes are pretty too, Namine blushed at their answer.

"P-please stop it, K-Kisaragi-san, you're ma-making me embarrassed..." Namine took her spectacles back and put them back on.

"Don't put them back on! Your eyes are pre--------tty!" Yuffie said while snatching Namine's spectacles.

"No! Please stop it, Kisaragi-san!" Namine managed to snatch her glasses back and quickly put them on.

"Hey, I want to have a look to!" Sora run towards them and Yuffie blocked his way. Namine recalled who is this brunette, it's the guy from earlier in class.

_It's this guy... What is he doing here? Does Misaki-san and Kisaragi-san know him?_

"You're blocking my way, you blockhead." Sora said jokingly at the end.

"I'm not, you porcupine head. Seriously, is your hair even natural?" Yuffie ask teasingly.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't heard that. Hey Kai, let me have a look at her eyes!" Sora said excitedly.

"No she's not going to." Yuffie place her hands on her hips.

"Why not?!" Sora ask.

"Because you're going to fall for her if you did." Yuffie push Sora away.

"Is her eyes really that attractive?" A blue-head ask, walking towards them.

"Zexion!" Yuffie greeted. "Yo, what's up?"

The blue-head lift up his hand, he's holding onto a book. Yuffie grinned.

"Oh, it's you from earlier..." Namine said slowly.

"Name's Zukino Zexion. Nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Namine Strife... Nice to meet you too, Zukino-san..."

Zexion shook his head. "No, call me Zexion will do."

"And call me Kairi will do, you don't have to be so formal with us, Namine."

"O-okay... Misa-- Kairi..."

"So, who's the newbie here?" A laid-back voice asked from behind. "Yo, I'm Ashino Axel. A-X-E-L. Axel. Call me Axel will do."

"And I'm Hikari Sora. Nice to meet you, Namine."

"Hello, Namine. I'm Yukino Olette."

"Hidorin Hayner here and this is Kirako Pence."

Namine smile shyly to them but someone caught her attention, there's a dark blonde sitting on the bench. A sakura flower petal fell into his spiky hair, Namine walked up to him, everyone stopped talking and stare at Namine as she walks towards the most reserved person in the group. The dark blonde remove his eyes away from the fallen flower petals and look who's walking towards him. Namine stopped as soon as he blink his eyes before turning his head. Both of them stare into each other's blue eyes. After a short moment, he spoke. "You're Namine Strife, right?" Namine nodded, he smiled. "I'm Hikari Roxas, nice to meet you." He stood up and outstretch his hand towards her with a smile.

Namine blushed while staring his hand. This is the very first time since someone is willing to shake her hand. She shook her hand with Roxas with a small smile. "Nice to meet you too, Roxas." Then she remembered there's a sakura petal in his hair. "Oh," she tip her toes a little before taking the flower petal out from his natural spiky hair. Although his hair are spiky, but they're soft and smooth. Roxas showed a shock expression when Namine suddenly tip her toes and reach for his spiky hair, then she step back a little and show him the flower petal. "This, it fell into your hair earlier."

"O-oh, I see." Roxas laugh a little.

-----

School has ended, and Namine was walking her way home with a smile, recalling what happened earlier. She can't believe that she had made so many friends today! Namine smack herself. _Ow!_ She cried silently, it's not a dream. She really made friends with Kairi, Yuffie, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Sora, Roxas, Axel and Zexion in one day! This is a miracle! Suddenly, Namine could see three shadows following her on the ground while walking. She quickly turn around, revealing who's the one who followed her, it's Larxene... again...

Larxene walked towards Namine, and again, Namine walked backwards. Larxene took Namine's bag and threw it on the floor. "W-wh-what do you want?" Namine said as she realise that they're at a back alley.

"What do I want?" Larxene ask. "Hm... Right... What do I want?" Larxene then furrowed her eyebrows. "I want to beat the daylight out of you!" Larxene along with her other two friends kicked Namine. After they had enough of kicking Namine, they stopped and Larxene squat down and roughly grab the bottom of Namine's face and took a look at her bruised face. Larxene then took away her glasses and threw it on the floor. "Don't!" Namine shouted. Larxene flash out a mocking smirk. "Why, why... Is your spectacles really that important, my dear Namine?"

Namine nodded while panting. "Please, don't do anything to it."

"Really? Okay then..." Larxene turn her head around to her friends and pointed at Namine's glasses with her chin slightly.

"NO!" Namine shouted louder than earlier when one of Larxene's friend stepped onto her glasses. Namine then give a cold glare to Larxene while shoving her hand away from her face. "Get away from me!"

"Wow... How brave of you..." Larxene touch Namine's cheek. "How dare you shout at me!" She gave a tight slap to Namine's face.

"Why did you do this to me...?" Namine ask slowly and quiely while staring at the ground. Her fringes covered her eyes.

"Why, you asked?" Larxene repeated, Namine looked up at her. "Because you told everything to that pretty princess, Kairi didn't you? You told her about us didn't you, little trash?!" Larxene slap Namine again. "How bold and naive of you! You think Kairi really wants to be your friend?" Larxene let out a mocking laugh. "She's just sympathising you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Namine push Larxene and punch her in the face. Larxene's other two friends came and help but Namine had learned martial arts from Tifa for the past 3 years. She kicked the girl who had bright orange hair's head, causing her to faint and the other who had her hair tied into a ponytail, tried to kick Namine. But Namine dodged it and hit the back of her neck, causing her to faint too.

"W-who are you?! Wh-what did you j-just do?!" Larxene stammered in fear.

"Nothin'... Just knocking them out of conscious..." Namine shrugged while dusting her hands out. She then walk forward to Larxene, who is crawling backwards in fear. "Tell me... Do you really like bullying and make me embarrassed so much? If yes, why?"

Larxene stopped when her back touched the wall. "B-because... I was jealous of you..."

Namine stare at her curiously. "Why?"

"Because you're strong..." Larxene said quietly. "You've got bullied and mocked at so many times, yet you did not cry. Not even once... That's why, I'm jealous of you..."

Namine squat down in front of Larxene. "Have you been treated this way too?" Larxene nodded slowly.

"During Junior High... That's why, I hate it whenever I saw you being bullied and didn't cry! Why didn't you cry?!" Larxene pushed Namine.

"Why didn't I cry?" Namine repeated. "Why... Hm... I've never really thought about that before..." Namine said innocently. "I guess it's because I think it's not worth for me to cry. That's why, I don't cry." Namine flash out a small grin. She stood up and outstretched her hand towards Larxene to help her up.

"I'm sorry, Namine..." Larxene apologized.

"It's okay... Just don't do this again, okay?" Namine said nicely and Larxene nodded. Namine went forward and carry one of Larxene's friends.

"You know who they are?" Larxene ask. Namine shook her head. The shorter blonde smile. "They're my true friends..."

Namine smile at her answer. Larxene continued. "They're the only one who accepted my for who I am just like how Kairi and her friends accepted you and be your friends. That's why, I like being with them." Larxene look around. "There it is..." Namine look at Larxene curiously, who was smiling at her. "My dad came and fetch me."

After putting Larxene's two friends in the car, Namine closed the car door. "You sure you don't need my dad to give you a ride home?" Larxene ask. Namine shook her head. "Thanks, but I can walk home."

"Okay then... Bye."

"Bye."

After Larxene's father's car was out of sight, Namine suddenly feel her vision went blurry. Suddenly, a person spoke behind her...

"Hey, I never knew that you're good at fighting. I always thought that you're shy, Namine."

It's a familiar voice, who is it? When Namine turn around to see who is it, her head aches a lot. Every inch of her body aches because Larxene and the others kicked her several times.

_My vision is--_

Namine went unconscious and fell onto the brunette's arms as he caught her, preventing her from falling onto the ground. He shook her while trying to wake her up."O-Oi! Namine! H-Hey! Wake up! Oi, Namine!"


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm afraid I have to say that this story is currently on a hiatus. I apologize to you readers, who most likely are waiting impatiently for the rest of the chapters (... I guess...). But please listen to my explanation.

Currently, I need to plot more for this story, I've plot about... 5 to 7 chapters for this story (Plus the ending of this story). But this story obviously has more than 5 to 7 chapters. But at the same time, I've plot about other stories, I've thought about a LaviLenalee (D. Gray-man) story, which I will most likely publish it after 'An Unbelievable Fairytale' was completed. And also, I've thought about writing a story about my favourite Kingdom Hearts pairing, Roxas and Namine.

And I actually had plot about the story, which I will be publishing soon. So please look forward for it and review after reading.

Seriously, I'm suspecting that my stories were so badly written that there isn't many reviewers... (Though I know I always make grammer mistakes) Just people adding this story to their favourite or to their story alert... This is pretty discouraging... Because I want to know if my Kingdom Hearts story had improved... Both writing way and plot. And thank you, for those who had reviewed my story, I appreciate it very much. And also, I appreciate those readers who had added this story to their favourite, but please do review about this story.

I will be continuing this story about... 4 to 5 months later? But I assure you that the upcoming Roxas&Namine story will be nice to read too. Thank you for reading from the start of this note until the end of it. Please look forward for my upcoming stories.

-NothingButANobody


End file.
